campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
My Wish
**Share on Facebook **Share on Google+ Song lyrics: My Wish by Rascal Flats are used in this story MY WISH BY SEARCHINGFORPAPERTOWNSCEL I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. Percy smiled to himself as he watched the fire in the center of the room. The flames flickered, dancing on the hearth a symbol of hope. And each road leads you where to go. He flashed back to last week. Annabeth, her dirt smeared face as she cried on his shoulder. How strong he had to be for, how he supported her even when it was too much for him to bear alone. And if you're face with the choice and you have to choose. Percy hated himself for having second thoughts. He'd wanted so badly to rescue both of them. Leo or Annabeth? How could he possibly choose? He tried to blame it on the others, but it didn't last for more than five seconds. They'd all been occupied. He couldn't choose. I hope you choose the one that means most to you. Thinking on that, Percy was selfish enough to be happy that Annabeth was still here with them. He'd promised her she was never going to get away from him again. There was a cost. Percy picked up the blanket lying crumpled on the floor and stared at it. A red crumpled bed sheet. Red. Like the color of fire. Like Leo Valdez, who gave his life to save Percy and Annabeth. Who couldn't be rescued by Percy because he helped Annabeth instead. And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window. He was hurting. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. Percy pulled a thread from the blanket, watching as it all slowly unraveled. But more than anything, more than anything my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Percy stopped pulling the thread when a pile of string lay at his feet. He stood, looked out the window. Children laughing, screaming with glee as they ran down the street, chasing on another with Super Splashers. What had happened to being a child? When had everything gotten so complicated? Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold. He'd taken the weight. He shouldn't have, he almost died. Jason was hit with the flat of Reyna's dagger...he was the only one holding the ceiling up, while the Romans and Greeks fought. And while you're out there gettin' where you 're getting to. I hope you know somebody loves you. And wants the same things too. Yeah, this is my wish. Percy sighed, watched the fog creep up the sides of the windows. His eyes wandered down to his fingers, useless fingers. Vulnerable, small. He wished he was a child again. He sat down on the window seat. Half dead, weak from hunger and sleep depriven, there was no way he could have held that ceiling as long as it took for the Romans to destroy the Greeks. He warned Annabeth. Leo was already gone, or he would have gotten rid of Khione when she first appeared calling reinforcments from Gaea. Percy buried his head in his hands, vowing that for as long as he lived he never wanted that feeling of doom and fear for the ones he loved to happen ever again. He told Annabeth to rally everyone and get out. He was going to drop the ceiling. She kissed him, 'you were always my hero. I love you so much,' Her words echoed through Percy's mind. Piper had gotten the Romans to leave, using her own special method. Percy stayed behind. Gaeas army was all in one place. He let go of the ceiling. They found him an hour later. It was hard, digging through all the rubble the stench of battle and the ashes of monsters littered the ground. Percy had wedged between two pieces of stone, saved. But there was always a price. "Feeling alright, Seaweed Brain?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway. Percy looked up, his eyes bloodshot and teary. "If I'm honest, I'll say no." Annabeth gave him a half smile and sat down on the window seat. "You can't keep living in the past. Come outside with me," She urged. "The sun and the flowers will open your senses." "He died because of me." "That's not true." "I didn't save him." "You saved me. He wanted it this way." Percy cast a saddening gaze at his girlfriend. She licked her lips, thinking. "Do you think one of the Vulcan children will want to help with your..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't need to finish. Percy got up, wincing like he was in pain. Annabeth took his arm and he leaned into her. "Annabeth...do you think." He swallowed. "Do you think I'm going to be okay?" Annabeth looked at him, her stormy grey eyes that should have been desperate and unsure. But she knew her answer. "You're Perseus Jackson, son of Poeisdon. You're my boyfriend. You're going to be okay." Percy limped to the door, looking once at the place where his leg once was. A reminder, a battle scar to let him remember that day for the rest of his life. But he wasn't going to let that weigh him down. The past couldn't be fixed. But whatever he did in the future, he knew he could with his friends and family at his side. And he was going to be okay. Category:Fanfiction Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest